Anime Dodge Ball!
by Twilt-Ninja
Summary: Fruits basket, plus many more animes join together in this fiction to play a round of dodge ball in gym class. It includes, Fruits Basket, NAruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Keroro Gunso Rurouni Kenshin and I think there might be a few more.


ANIME DODGEBALL!!!!!!

By: Twilt-Ninja giroro

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the animes in this fiction, I don't own any of the characters. I'm not going to list them all because I don't even know what all I am going to use yet. The only character I own is Tonks, whom I am fitting in for… some random reason…

Tonks Shibu walked out of the gym locker room, shaking her arms to worm them up. Gym! This was the day that Tonks had been waiting for, Friday! Every Friday, Tonks's gym class plays dodge ball. It, by far, is the greatest game played in PE class. Not only does it test your strength in throwing but your accuracy, flexibleness, wit, courage, reflexes, and much more. It was a true game for warriors, _the_ game, for ninja's!

"Shibu-san!" Tohru Honda ran towards Tonks, closely followed by Hanajima and Uotani.

"Tohru, Uo, Hana!" Tonks ran forward meeting Tohru and grabbing her hands. Tohru was such a sweet girl. "So dodge ball today, huh!"

Tohru nodded nervously. Tohru wasn't bad at dodge ball, when a ball flew at her she dodged it expertly, (even though she was usually screaming) but when she had a ball in her hands and got to the point were she had to throw it, the ball had a habit of drifting softly and slowly through the air, making it easy to dodge or catch.

Uotani laughed "You will be fine Tohru!" She grabbed her around the shoulder, "who even has the heart to throw a ball at you?"

Hanajima put her arm around Tohru's other shoulder. "If they try who knows what might happen to them." Hana's eyes twinkled darkly.

The corner of Tonks's mouth twitched as she watched Tohru's two friends. They were a little weird, but they were good friends and very protective of Tohru.

Hana and Uo continued to fuss over Tohru, but Tonks's attention shifted over to the PE teacher, Giroro Sensei, though he liked it when the students called him Sergeant Major Giroro. Most people would find it odd but Giroro Sensei was an alien. He looked like a frog besides the fact that he was a dark shade of purple. When the year had first started and all of the students went into gym class for the first time, it was the biggest bit of news in the whole school, we had a real alien as a teacher.

Sergeant Major Giroro was sitting on the gym floor, cross legged, polishing a football. His glare went off into the distance, watching random groups of students talking excitedly to each other. What an odd teacher.

Tonks drew her attention back to Tohru and was surprised to see that two new people were standing next to her, Sohma Yuki (The prince) and Sohma Kyo (Orangey). Both of them were good friends with Tohru though Tonks could not tell how this had come to be. Tonks often saw the three of them walking to school together and walking home together though Tonks wasn't sure why. She had made the mistake in thinking that they were siblings but had learned differently when she became friends with Tohru. Though their relationship still seemed oddly suspicious to Tonks, not that it really mattered though.

"Oi, Everyone gather around!" Giroro Sensei called out. Every class member obediently walked quietly over to the teacher, and sat down in front of him. Giroro could be scarry if his instructions weren't followed.

"Alright," he yelled out, "today we are playing dodge ball." Giroro grabbed a bag from the floor and held it up. The bag was lumpy and obviously held many small balls.

"The rules are simple! Throw your ball at the opposite team If you hit them, they are out. If they catch the ball, you are out. Don't get hit! Hence the name DODGE ball!

We will have a male team, and a female team!" There was a roar of approval from the students.

"First off, we need to take attendance!" Giroro paused to pick up a clip board.

"Ruri Hoshino!"

"Eye" a small girl with pigtails raised her hand. Ruri had a perfectly strait face almost all the time. Tonks had never seen her smile.

"Akito Tenkawa!"

"Eye"

"Yurika Misamaru!"

"Heeeeello!"

"Kenshin Himura!"

"Oro?"

"Kauru Kamia"

"Here!"

"Yahiko Miogin"

"Meh!"

Sanosuke Sagara!"

There was silence, besides a group of girls that giggled in the corner at the mention of Sanosuke's (Sano's) name. Tonks also couldn't keep her insides from shuddering when she heard the name. She didn't really like Sano like that but… it was hard not to like that face.

The door burst open and Sanosuke walked lazily into the Gymnasium, hands in his pockets. When he noticed the whole class, plus Giroro, looking at him, he stopped and reached a hand behind his head, laughing out loud.

"I remembered today was Friday and decided to come in today!" He said his eyes squinted closed in his laugh.

Giroro Sensei scowled. "You are late Sagara!"

"Yeah I know but I felt like coming in today… you should be happy!"

Giroro seemed to not be paying attention and jumped up and pulled an odd looking metal football out of his bag. The foot ball had a tab on one side that Giroro held tenderly as he walked up to Sano.

"Hold this." He said simply as he shoved the 'football' into Sanosuke's hands, still holding the little tab.

"Ok?" BAM!

Giroro had pulled the tab just as the words came out of Sano's mouth. Many of the students yelped as the football suddenly exploded in Sanosuke's hand.

Smoke streamed up, making it impossible to see Sano. Finally, the smoke cleared away.

Tonks had never thought that Sano's hair could defy gravity mare than it already had, but now, Sano's hair had turned a darker shade of brown, and it was most defiantly a little spikier than it had been a few seconds ago.

The fool. If he had come into class more often he would have known exactly what that football was.

Giroro walked away from Sano, whose face had a look of shock and was now completely black, and sat back down on the floor and looked back at his clipboard.

He continued to name the students, who all answered back. Sano was still standing in the same place, with the same look of shock.

Giroro called off NarutoUzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji… something or another, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Edward Elrik, Alphonse Elrik, Roy Mustang (who also received many whispers from the girls) , Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, and the two other alien students, Kiroro and Tamama. These were pretty much all the students that Tonks knew by name, there were still many other students that were called off.

"Alright, everyone on their sides of the gym!"

Everyone jumped up and ran enthusiastically to their sides. All besides Shikamaru-kun and Hatsuharu-kun, who both seemed to be very interested in the paint on the gym wall. They always had a habit of spacing out.

Tonks ran past the two, flicking Shikamaru in the forehead. She didn't pay attention long enough to see his reaction, Giroro had started throwing balls to the teams and she didn't want to miss out on starting with a ball. A ball flew towards her and she caught it simply.

Naruto ran up to Tonks and began pestering her for her ball. "Get one yourself!" She snapped coldly at him. Naruto bit his lip and clenched his eyes closed before running away yelling at Giroro to throw him a ball. Giroro ignored him, seeing as he was on the girls' side of the gym for some reason.

Tonks examined the other side of the gym. Sano had finally come to reality and was holding a ball over his head taunting the girls. Roy was holding his arm right above his head and had a ball wresting simply on his hand, his face was smug as he examined the girls. Naruto was running around asking everyone for a ball. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, standing next to Chouji and Hatsuharu. His mouth was moving but Tonks couldn't hear him, though she could tell that he was muttering "It's troublesome".

Sasuke was holding a ball against his side and was watching Naruto run around with a look of disgust on his face, but Tonks could also see pleasure there. The Elrik brothers were both sitting in the corner talking quietly, they were both science whizzes, and Tonks often heard them talking about some strange project. They were both great guys though.

"Alright!" the sound of a whistle shrieked across the gym. At that very moment, balls whizzed through the air. Tonks dodged a ball thrown by Sasuke, and then chucked her ball at Sano, who dodged it. Tonks cursed under her breath as the picked up a ball that rolled toward her. WAP a ball hit her strait in the leg with great force. Her heart fell as she looked up and saw Shikamaru, who had abandoned his post at the wall to get Tonks back for her little flick.

Tonks tossed her ball to Sakura. "Give 'im hell from me." She mumbled as she walked to the gym stage, where some people were also sitting with their legs dangling off looking mopey. Tonks sat down next to Hana and watched the game.

Shikamaru had retreated to his wall again where he was listening to Chouji talk.

There was a gasp from the girls side of the Gym as Sasuke did an impressive jump to dodge a ball. He wiped his ball at Sakura, who looked completely depressed when it hit her in the stomach. She probably didn't care that she had gotten out, but the fact that her dear Sasuke had thrown the ball at her probably hurt a little.

Sanosuke ran past Sasuke and rubbed his head in a congratulating way. Sasuke scowled at him and ran off in an attempt to hit Tohru, who yelped as the ball barely missed her head.

Kauru ran forward with her ball at the ready. She threw her ball at Sanosuke who knocked it out of the way lazily with the ball he was holding in his hand.

The only people left were, Sanosuke, Sasuke, Yahiko, and Kyo. On the girls side was Tohru, Kauru, and Momiji ( who had convinced Giroro to let him on the girls side claiming that Tohru would cry if he wasn't with her).

Yahiko and Kauru were battleing it out, balls were flying both ways and both were dodging with incredible speed. Tonks noticed Giroro smirking in the corner, obviously enjoying the action.

Yahiko jumped out of the way as a ball flew towards him, he yelped in surprise as another one rushed toward him, it had been hiding behind the first! Dropping to the ground, Yahiko just barley missed the ball. He jumped back up and threw another ball at Kauru. She dodged it with swordsman skill.

"Gah! You ugly, get out already!" Yahiko yelled as he picked up a few more balls from the ground.

"Ug…ly!?!?! You'll pay for that one Yahiko!!!!!!!! Hyaaaaaaaaaa!" Kauru had a ball in each hand and she drew back her right hand preparing to throw. Her face was full of rage as she prepared to throw the ball. _Voooosh!_ The ball flew… strait upward? Everyone followed the ball with their eyes as it flew strait into the air above Kauru's head. Just then, _thwap! _ Everyone looked down from the ball to see what had happened.

Yahika was rolling on the ground holding his stomach. A ball was rolling simply away from him and Kauru was laughing with pride just as everyone realized what she had done. She had used the ball as a diversion. People were whispering to themselves as Yahiko stood up and walked toward the stage, still holding his stomach.

Kauru's moment of pride ended shortly afterward as Sasuke had taken that moment that she was laughing at Yahiko to get her out.

Tohru and Momiji exchanged glances as they noticed that they were the only once left.

"I can be your night in shining armor Tohru!" Momiji yelled out with excitement. He jumped in front of Tohru, ball at hand and looked at Sasuke, who was holding a ball himself. Sasuke's ball flew towards Momiji, but he just bumped it away with the ball he was holding. "I will never fail my princess!" He yelled as he threw the ball with amazing strength at Sasuke. At that very moment, Sasuke had looked away, even for just a minute, to watch Sanosuke who was doing something weird with his hair. _Boop!_ The ball hit Sasuke's leg and rolled across the floor.

There was a groan from the boys' side. It wasn't really like Sasuke to be so easily distracted. He must have something on his mind.

Momiji turned around to look at Tohru and bowed. Tohru smiled, "Good job, my night in shining armor!"

"I will always do the best I can to help you my beautiful princess!" Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed it. Just as he did, a ball hit his hip. Kyo, who had a vein popping out of his head, had thrown a ball at Momiji.

""Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwww! Kyo-kun threw a ball at me!" Momiji wined as he walked over to the stage to sit next to Tonks.

Suddenly it seemed to dong on Tohru, she was the only one left. She had Sanosuke and Kyo-kun left to get.

It also seemed to dong on the two men, they had to get Tohru out. How could they be so cruel? Not to mention the fact that Uo and Hana were giving them threatening looks. Uo was cracking her knuckles and Hanajima; well she was scary just looking at them.

Tohru hobbled forward and grabbed a ball that was lying on the ground. She looked at Sanosuke, who looked at her. She was amazed to see that he looked worried, scared even. Tohru lifted the ball behind her head, and threw. The ball glided through the air, like it always did. Sano hopped simply to the side and was not hit.

Both Kyo and Sano just stood there, staring at Tohru. She threw one ball after another. She had a determined, yet anguished look on her face as she ran across the gym throwing balls. Kyo had a ball in his left hand, he was not sure if he should throw it or not, this was Tohru after all. Sano didn't bother grabbing a ball; he just stood there staring at the poor girl.

Finally, Sano decided to put her out of her misery. He wouldn't throw a ball at her; just catch one of the balls that she threw at him. A ball drifted toward him, it almost looked peaceful, as if it were a child's ball being thrown back and forth between two little friends. It was going a great deal to Sano's left now. Without thinking, Sano dived for the ball. Why had he done it? He could have just waited for another ball that was easier to catch. The ball hit Sano's hand, but Sano didn't have a hold on it. The ball slipped to the ground just as Sano didthe same. Tohru gapped at him. Sano hadn't caught it! Tohru Honda had gotten Sanosuke Sagara out at dodge ball! There was a scream from all the girls of the gym. They called to her ,congratulating her.

Sano walked to the stage. He was a real site. His blackened face had the look of someone who had just gotten terrible news.

Kyo watched Sano walk away and then looked back at Tohru. Tonks could just imagine how he was felling right now. He probably wished that it was him who had gotten out, and Sano was left with this tough decision.

Tohru continued throwing balls. One after another after another after another… she went on and on. Kyo barely had to move to dodge the balls, seeing as Tohru's eyes seemed to be clenched tightly.

He had to do something! Kyo bent down to pick up a ball. All the girls, including Tonks, booed at him. He bit his lip and pulled the ball back at the ready. He threw it. You could tell that he wasn't throwing it easily. The ball zoomed through the air right at Tohru. Tohru yelped and jumped out of the way. Miss. Kyo threw another one. Miss. Another. Miss! One last ball! Kyo threw the ball with all his might, Tohru looked at it as it zoomed right at her stomach. _Shwap!_ The ball hit her.

Tonks covered her face with her hands just as the ball hit Tohru in the stomach. How could he! Just then, Tonks heard every single girl in they gym scream. They screamed so loud, Tonks had to cover her ears. Looking up, Tonks noticed what the sudden uproar was about.

Tohru was clutching the ball to her stomach. She had caught it!

Everyone, even the guys jumped off the stage and ran toward her. They yelled out things like, "That was amazing!" and "You showed them Honda-san!"

Tonks was laughing aloud as he ran down and gave Tohru a hug.

"Congratulations!" She yelled over the screaming students. Tohru smiled at her "I did it!"

The bell rang a few minutes later and students walked out of the gym room talking excitedly.

"What a great dodge ball game." Tonks muttered to herself.

Notes: This was something random I thought up. A friend of mine wrote a Rurouni Kenshin dodge ball fic and I thought that it would be fun to combine the animes and do it myself. I had fun writing it and I hope you like it. Please review, 'cause we all like them reviews don't we .


End file.
